In The Midnight Hour
by teamWilson
Summary: "I don't even know why I'm here". The words escaped her lips in a soft whisper; a single tear rolling down her cheek as she sought comfort in the last person she would have imagined. Post-ep one-shot for episode 1x05 "The Courier"


**The Blacklist: In the Midnight Hour**

_**Summary:** "I don't even know why I'm here". The words escaped her lips in a soft whisper; a single tear rolling down her cheek as she sought comfort in the last person she would have imagined. Post-ep one-shot for episode 1x05 "The Courier"_

_**A/N:** My first attempt at writing for The Blacklist fandom. Be gentle in your reviews ;) Also, the lyrics used throughout this piece are borrowed from the song "Here With Me" by Robot Koch ft. Susie Suh._

* * *

_~ Caught in a riptide,_

_I was searching for the truth._

_There was a reason,_

_I collided into you~_

It was the early hours of the morning when she pulled her sedan into gravel driveway, the sounds of small rocks being chewed up underneath the hard rubber of the car tires the only sound to be heard outside of the raging voices within her own head as she asked herself one more time; _just what in the hell was she doing here?_

Stepping out of the vehicle into the crisp autumn air she tightened her coat around her to protect her from the cold breeze that sliced through the air. She knew immediately why Red had liked this place; it was quiet, reserved, and not a neighbour for miles. He was certainly a man who valued his privacy; to a fault, at that.

She stood just a few feet from the front entrance, still trying to convince herself to go inside. She hadn't even known how she'd got here. She just new when she left the office in the middle of the night that she couldn't go home. Not yet, at least. She wasn't exactly sure what would be waiting for her when she arrived, but she was quite certain she wasn't ready to face it yet.

She had already begun having nightmares about what may happen if she were to confront Tom about the box and the unsolved murder in Boston; and now that she had further proof that he was not only involved, but prime suspect number one, it had done little to lessen her fears about facing him again. He was adamant all day yesterday that they speak as soon as possible and she had a feeling that a missed ultrasound appointment was the furthest from her worries at this point. He knew something, and he wanted answers. And the simple thought terrified her.

The sound of a man clearing his throat pulled Liz from her reverie and she looked up to see the front door now open with a man in a suit whom she'd never seen before standing in front of it, holding it open to her in an invitation to come inside. She managed a small, forced smile towards the man before taking the last remaining steps towards the door until she crossed the threshold and entered the cozy home.

"Thank you" she managed quietly as she unravelled the thin scarf from around her neck. She made no move to remove her shoes or jacket, as she hadn't planned on staying long anyway. Hell, she hadn't planned on being here at all; yet here she found herself, in the home of none other than one of the FBI's most wanted elite; Raymond Reddington.

Entering the quiet living room, she found Red seated on the worn sofa, a drink cradled in his left hand of the unknown liquid he never seemed to be able to get enough of. She stepped up next to the sofa, not offering any words but the look of despair written across her features told Red more than enough to know she could certainly use a drink as well. He poured a small amount of the cloudy liquid into a glass and passed it to her and she accepted it silently while he settled himself back into a comfortable position and stared contemplatively out the east window. She regarded him for a moment before taking a seat on the far edge of the sofa from him; still not uttering a word.

_~ Calling your name in the midnight hour,_

_Reaching for you in the endless dream._

_So many miles between us now,_

_But you are always here with me~_

"It's funny," Red began, his voice low and steady in almost too comforting way; given what she knows about the man and even worse, what she has yet to find out about him.

"I'm surrounded by all these manuscripts and yet my favourite thing about this place is still the view from this sofa" he continued; the soft first rays of sunlight peering in through the window and bathing him in a subtle light. Liz still sat nervously perching on the edge of the sofa, staring into her glass as she blocked out all the inner dialogue in her head and simply listened as he explained the most trivial of things, yet it some how captivated her attention. She was glad for the distraction, any distraction really, and Red seemed to pick up on that instantly. She wanted to shut her brain off from all the Tom's, Donald's, and even Red's of the world and oddly enough, this was the place to do it. His voice carrying through the room as he went on to explain how the light peeks through the trees in the distance wrapped around her like a warm blanket that she so desperately needed to cling to.

A soft smile crossed his lips as his gaze remained out the window and he seemed truly content in that moment. For a fleeting second she had forgotten who she was sitting next to. He wasn't "Red Reddington", the Concierge of Crime in that moment; he was simply Raymond, the man who enjoyed watching the sunrise from the comfort of his own home.

_~Nobody knows why,_

_Nobody knows how or when,_

_This feeling begins just like a spark,_

_Tossing and turning inside of your heart,_

_Exploding in the darkness~_

"I don't even know why I'm here" she finally whispered into the stillness of the room; a single tear falling down her cheek before she allowed herself to fall against the back of the sofa. Red said nothing, his gaze remaining out the window and she was more than happy for that. She didn't need any cryptic comments, or smart-ass remarks or I told you so's. She needed the silence, the comfort, before her world inevitably comes crashing down around her in just a few short minutes once she makes the trip home to face her husband.

With a slightly shaky hand she brought the glass to her lips, letting the room temperature liquid slide down her throat as she took her first swallow. She couldn't begin to describe the taste it held, because it was unlike anything she'd ever had before. It wasn't completely horrible, though she wouldn't go so far as to say it was enjoyable either. The alcohol content was strong, whatever it was and she had to stop herself from coughing the moment she swallowed it. A smirk crossed Red's features from where he sat next to her, still staring out the window and she knew he must have heard the croak that reached the back of her throat and he found amusement in it. Of course he had.

"Should've mentioned, it's a little strong" he said, still not turning to face her and she nodded slightly.

"No, it's fine" she shook her head as if it were nothing and the chuckle that escaped his lips told her he wasn't buying it. He turned his head towards her and offered a genuine smile though she couldn't bring herself to offer one back, instead she folded her hands in her lap and stared down to the floor, her eyes avoiding his burning gaze that he always seemed to hold when something, or someone, piqued his interest.

"What will you do?" He asked; his words not needing any further explanation and she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I have to go home, Red" she mentioned and he nodded in understanding.

"Dembe will accompany you then" he said, his voice steady and leaving no room to be mistaken as a question or a suggestion, but rather an apparent statement of fact.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine" she assured him, shaking her head gently. "Thank you though"

"Lizzie," Red tried to insist but she was quick to cut him off as she stood from the couch.

"This is something I have to do on my own" she said flatly and to her surprise, he didn't argue. Instead he settled back into his seat and brought his gaze back out the window as he continued sipping his beverage.

Straightening her jacket she offered a nod towards Red's direction before turning on her heel and heading out of the living room and back into the crisp morning air until she reached her car and climbed inside.

Pulling out of the driveway it wasn't until minutes later she noticed in her rear view mirror the all-too-familiar black SUV that was following a slight distance behind her with Dembe no doubt at the wheel. She sighed into her empty car but made no attempt to confront or stop the man.

Of course Red had sent him anyway, she should have known. Though she couldn't find it in herself to be upset about it. He had his own strange ways of trying to protect her; like murdering people and having members of his security team tail her.

It was far from ideal. It was just, Red.

_I have you_, he once told her. It wasn't until this morning that she realized and accepted the fact that she had him, too.

_~ Calling your name in the midnight hour,_

_Reaching for you in the endless dream._

_So many miles between us now,_

_But you are always here with me~_

* * *

_Thanks for reading. If you liked it, please review and I may find myself inclined to write more for this fandom. Prompts are certainly welcome._


End file.
